Fading Away
by VDE
Summary: Minato memenuhi panggilan dari Itachi untuk mendatangi sebuah taman di Konoha. Dan di sanalah, ia menemukan sebuah kebenaran yang menyesakkan. AU Oneshot Sho-Ai MinaNaru RnR!


**Summary:** Minato memenuhi panggilan dari Itachi untuk mendatangi sebuah taman di Konoha. Dan disanalah, ia menemukan sebuah kebenaran yang menyesakkan.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fading Away © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: **_**Slight**_** MinaNaru**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai,**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Raut lelah terlukis jelas pada paras tampan dari seorang Namikaze Minato. Ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di jantung Kota Konoha. Sudah hampir beberapa bulan ia meninggalkan kota itu untuk bekerja di luar negeri. Kini ia haruslah kembali terlarut dalam serpihan nostalgia masa lalunya.

23 tahun.

Masa bertransisi dengan cepatnya, dan ia pun sudah menginjak usia itu. 23 tahun. Sebuah usia yang menjadi titik awal perintisan karirnya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ia telah diwisuda dari kampusnya. Lebih tepatnya Universitas Konoha. Ia berhasil menamatkan bangku kuliahnya dan mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di luar negeri karena kejeniusannya itu.

Dan masa-masa di saat ia masihlah menjadi seorang mahasiswa memang sungguh penuh akan kesan. Di saat kawan-kawan alumninya kini mungkin sudah memiliki kekasih ataupun sudah menikah, Minato memutuskan untuk fokus pada karirnya.

Bukan karena ia seorang _workaholic_, bukan itu.

Namun, karena... mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menampung rasa cintanya.

Orang itu adalah mahasiswa angkatan juniornya yang sudah lama Minato kagumi semenjak dulu. Mahasiswa junior yang selalu menjahilinya saat ia sudah memasuki semester tiga dalam kelasnya. Mahasiswa junior itu dikenal badung. Nakal. Bahkan begitu memuakkan. Tapi entah kenapa...

Minato sangat menyukai juniornya itu.

Ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Sungguh naas.

Pemuda yang bergelar sebagai mahasiswa juniornya itu sudah menghilang, meninggalkan Minato tanpa jejak. Tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Ia bahkan tak datang di saat acara wisuda Minato.

Pemuda itu tak datang.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi mengenang masa lalu begini? Semakin ia mengingat bangunan kokoh akan masa lalunya itu, hatinya seakan sakit. Minato sudah merasakan apa yang dinamakan sebuah... pengkhianatan.

Dan ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, meskipun rasa cinta yang ia rasakan untuk pemuda itu tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Ia tak peduli.

Ia sungguh ingin melupakan itu.

Dan tak terasa, kini kedua kakinya telah terhentak pada hamparan rerumputan hijau berlumur bunga.

Ia sudah tiba di... sebuah taman.

Sebuah taman terbesar yang ada di Kota Konoha. Ia injakkan kaki di tempat itu untuk memenuhi panggilan seseorang. Ia ingin memenuhi permintaan Uchiha Itachi, kawan mahasiswa seangkatannya dulu. Untuk alasan mengapa ia diminta datang di taman itu masihlah cukup misterius. Minato tak akan paham sebelum berhadapan langsung dengan sang Uchiha tersebut.

Dan kedua _cobalt_nya kini mencoba menatap sekeliling. Taman itu begitu sepi. Begitu luas. Beberapa kursi tampak mengitari di sekelilingnya. Terdapat bundaran _fountain_ di bagian tengahnya. Sore menghantam di masa itu, dan beberapa anak yang ada di taman pun tampak berlalu pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat refresing _central_ di Konoha itu.

Minato menghela napasnya sejenak. Karena masih merasa kelelahan setelah ia tiba ke Konoha dengan pesawat yang hanya bisa ditempuh dalam setengah hari, ia pun mulai duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pening. Apa ia sedang mabuk pesawat tadi? Ah, persoalan itu tidaklah terlalu penting.

"Awannya mendung."

Ia berbisik pelan. Kedua _cobalt_nya sudah terarah ke arah langit. Entah mengapa, Minato mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika ia tiba di bandara, terik matahari memancarkan panasnya dengan begitu lekatnya meski hari terancam sore. Dan kini, di saat ia sudah tiba di taman itu, cuaca mendadak mendung dengan pekatnya.

Hatinya tak tenang.

Ada apa ini?

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bisa melihatmu di sini, Minato."

Pria bermata _cobalt_ itu terkesiap. Lantas ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu. Sesosok figur sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Rasa syok membenamkan rasio Minato.

"Kau..."

"Halo, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, _Yellow Flash_?" figur itu mulai tertawa. Ternyata ia adalah seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda berambut emas yang juga bermata _cobalt_, sama seperti Minato. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Sebuah senyum cengiran yang sudah lama tak dilihat oleh Minato.

Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Ya. Tak disangka bahwa ia akan mengucapkan nama itu lagi. Sebuah nama yang diemban mahasiswa junior yang sangat ia cintai itu. Nama dari pemuda yang sudah meninggalkannya dan menghancurkan hatinya.

Nama yang mungkin tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Naruto tampak menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia lekas duduk di samping pria berusia 23 tahun itu. "Tak perlu terkejut begitu melihatku. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak hari wisudamu itu, kita tak pernah bertemu. Kau melihatku seperti tak pernah melihat selama setahun saja." lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh. Minato terdiam sejenak mendengar itu.

"Ya, baru tiga bulan saja kita tak bertemu..."

'Dan aku sudah sangat merindukanmu,' batin Minato sakit.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia tundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Kilat sendu terlihat jelas di kedua _cobalt_nya. "Aku tahu bahwa setelah semua yang kulakukan, sungguh tak pantas buatku untuk tiba-tiba mendekatimu dan berbicara denganmu seperti ini. Aku tampak seperti orang yang tak punya empati. Atau mungkin, aku memang tak punya empati sama sekali." tawa miris mulai menggema. Minato tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu. Sekarang adalah sekarang. Kau tak perlu menghubungkannya dengan kesalahan di masa lalu," nada bicara Minato tampak begitu getir. Ia berusaha untuk menafikkan luka yang ada di hatinya itu. "Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Haha... dia berbohong. Dan Naruto mengerti itu.

"Aku... entahlah. Buruk tidak. Baik juga tidak. Bahkan, aku tak mengerti, bagaimana menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang ini." jawaban ambigu itu membuat kedua alis Minato bertaut. Naruto kembali tersenyum menatapnya.

"Oh ya, sepertinya setelah wisuda itu, aku sudah jarang melihatmu di sekitar Konoha lagi. Kau kemana?" pertanyaan itu membuat Minato mendesah pelan. Kembali ia arahkan kedua _cobalt_nya ke arah langit.

"Aku mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk bekerja di Eropa. Tawaran itu hanya akan diberikan kepada para lulusan mahasiswa yang terpilih saja. Dan aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu."

"Oh... Eropa, ya?" Naruto mengangguk singkat. Seringai lega tergambar di paras manisnya itu. "Aku ikut senang dengan itu. Semoga karirmu lancar dan sukses nantinya."

"Terima kasih."

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam setelah jeda konversasi itu. Angin menerpa mereka dengan sangat kencang. Rambut emas Minato tampak tergerai dengan lunglainya. Situasi hening itu tampak memasuki dimensi canggung. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengisi kehampaan suasana itu.

"Aku sedikit iri denganmu. Kau bisa ke luar negeri seperti itu untuk mewujudkan karirmu. Sedangkan aku... hanya bisa berada di kota ini tanpa perubahan apapun. Terkadang, semuanya membuatku bosan. Aku selalu ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

Minato kembali menatap replikanya mendengar itu. Ada secercah kurositas dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana dengan kabar kawan-kawanmu yang lain? Kalian masihlah harus melalui semester empat, bukan?"

"Ya, benar. Kami semua masih belum mencapai titik wisuda. Masih saja harus melewati hari-hari di kampus dengan begitu monoton. Bahkan mungkin... titik wisuda itu tak akan pernah bisa kugapai." Naruto kembali tertawa. Ya, ia memang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang tak terlalu pintar di kampusnya. Dan meski begitu, alasan itu tak bisa seenaknya saja digunakan sebagai alasan untuk merendahkan kemampuan diri seperti itu.

Minato menghela napasnya setengah pasrah.

"Kau tak berubah sedikitpun, Naruto. Masih saja tetap seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Kau benar-benar harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Kau itu pintar. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Terkadang, rasa malas membutakan usaha, _Dattebayo_," jelas Naruto pelan. Hembusan angin terasa dingin dan semakin menusuk saja. Awan mendung semakin gelap. Dan kedua pemuda itu tak menampakkan niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka itu.

Sejenak jeda...

Minato ingin meluruskan sesuatu.

"Waktu itu aku sudah menunggu kehadiranmu."

"Eh?" dahi Naruto berkerut. Minato hanya mengesampingkan pandangannya. Menahan tekanan emosi. Dan rasa sakit.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu saat aku wisuda, aku menunggu kedatanganmu, Naruto. Aku selalu menunggumu. Semua kawanku hadir dan aku tetap menunggumu. Segenap kawan-kawan seangkatanmu juga turut hadir dan aku... masih saja tetap persisten untuk menunggu kehadiranmu." nada sakit itu membuat Naruto tertunduk. Kesedihan dan rasa bersalah membasuh jiwanya dalam sekejap. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak mampu mengurai kata.

"Sehari sebelum aku wisuda, kita bertemu. Aku meminta padamu untuk mendatangi acara wisudaku. Dan kau berjanji padaku. Kau berjanji akan datang dan melihatku. Kau berjanji akan menemuiku. Dan aku pun senang setiap kali mengingat janjimu padaku..."

"Minato..."

"Dan kau tak datang, Naruto... Saat itu kau tak pernah datang! Kau membuatku tenggelam dalam kekecewaan. Wisuda itu tak akan ada artinya jika tak ada dirimu. Aku ingin kau melihat kesuksesanku. Aku ingin melihatmu saat itu. Aku ingin mencurahkan kebahagiaanku bersamamu. Dan kau torehkan kesedihan padaku. Menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun padaku. Dan bahkan saat aku hendak berangkat ke Eropa, aku berharap bahwa setidaknya, kau mau menemuiku Naruto. Aku selalu... menunggumu." tubuh Minato mulai gemetar. Naruto memejamkan kedua _cobalt_nya dan tak mampu menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ini memang kesalahannya. Tapi ia tak memiliki daya.

Keheningan menghujam masa.

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri.

"...mengapa kau selalu mengharapkanku, Minato? Mengapa kau selalu percaya pada orang yang menyusahkan sepertiku ini? Mengapa kau selalu menungguku jika ujung-ujungnya aku hanya membawa sebongkah kekecewaan untukmu?"

Pertanyaan itu seakan membuat Minato tertawa. Replikanya itu tampak menatapnya dengan penuh rasa heran. Pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu mulai menyeringai. Ia hantam _cobalt_ Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku selalu mengharapkanmu, Naruto? Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku selalu percaya padamu, eh?" nada itu menusuk. Naruto mulai gentar. Dan pemuda itu syok saat Minato mulai mencengkram bahunya. Pria tampan itu mencengkram tubuhnya dan berbisik sesuatu di telinganya.

Membisikkan suatu pernyataan pedih.

Sebuah pernyataan yang semakin membuat Naruto tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

"Mi-Minato..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto... Aku sudah bertekad bahwa saat wisuda nanti, akan kunyatakan isi perasaanku ini padamu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan semua ini padamu, Naruto!" lelehan air mata mulai gugur dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Dadanya seakan sesak. Minato terus menghantamnya dengan tatapan sakit. Pria tampan itu melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada penuh tekanan.

Ia juga merasakan sakit...

"Aku selalu menunggumu. Bahkan saat aku harus meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke Eropa, aku sungguh berharap bahwa aku bisa menemuimu! Untuk mengatakan ini! Aku berharap, kau bisa datang menemuiku walau hanya sebentar saja. Andai kata kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapku, aku rela untuk tak menerima tawaran ini! Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, Naruto! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras untuk menahan isak tangis bersalahnya. Minato menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa. Sungguh, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Dan seringai sinis pun terlahir...

Kongklusi picik mulai bangkit.

"Hah, sebegitu bencikah kau padaku, sampai-sampai kau meninggalkanku seperti itu, Naruto? Apa kau begitu benci padaku? Apa kau tidak suka padaku? Apa kau senang jika aku hancur seperti ini, hah? Apa kau sungguh benci padaku!" nada Minato meninggi. Pria tampan itu semakin merasa sakit. Naruto lekas menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin gemetar.

"Ti-Tidak, bukan begitu, Minato... A-Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pernah datang, Naruto? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Minato sungguh tak terima. Ia palingkan pandangannya ke samping. Tak sanggup menatap cucuran air mata yang menggenang di paras pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin seperti ini pada Naruto.

Tapi jujur saja, ia sudah terlalu sakit.

Dan Naruto juga tak dapat menghentikan guguran bulir air matanya.

"Aku tak memiliki daya, Minato... Aku tak memiliki daya untuk merubah keadaan." sebuah senyum miris tersimpul di mulut Naruto. Kembali ia tatap lekat pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Minato... meski aku tahu bahwa tindakanku ini tak bisa dimaafkan..."

Hening.

Minato tak menjawab permintaan retoris itu. Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, mengapa saat itu aku tak bisa datang di wisuda itu. Kau pasti akan tahu... mengapa aku tak bisa menemuimu. Dan kau pasti akan tahu, mengapa aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu... Kau akan tahu setelah ini... Kau pasti akan tahu." Minato menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Dan ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya dengan iringan air mata itu. Mahasiswa junior itu tersenyum lega.

Sebuah senyum yang seakan-akan menyimbolkan kelegaan untuk melepas sesuatu.

Minato memiliki firasat buruk.

"Semoga suatu saat, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Minato. Ah, tidak. Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi." Naruto memejamkan kedua _cobalt_nya sejenak. Senyum itu belum sirna dari parasnya. Minato mulai tak berdaya melihat itu.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Naruto seakan ingin meninggalkannya lagi?

"Mengapa..." ia hanya dapat berbisik pelan, tertunduk lemah. Seakan tiada daya. Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Minato. Aku harap, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mutlak setelah ini. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau tetap sedih seperti itu. Dan perlu kau tahu..." Minato lantas beranjak mendengar itu. Ia kembali menatap pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Naruto tertawa. Ia melangkah mundur dan mulai menjauh darinya.

"Naruto..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Minato."

...

Selesai.

Minato seakan tercekat mendengar itu. Naruto terus melangkah mundur dan mulai menjauh darinya. Minato mulai gentar melihat itu. Ia hentakkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menjangkau replikanya itu.

"Na-Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi, Minato. Semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Tetes air mata kebahagiaan itu masih melumuri paras Naruto.

Minato pucat.

Tidak. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Na-Naruto, tunggu! Jangan pergi, Naruto! NARUTO!"

Terlambat. Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu sudah tak lagi nampak di hamparan indra penglihatannya. Minato seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa Naruto bisa semudah itu meninggalkannya lagi? Mengapa ia bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan Minato seperti ini? Seburuk itukah Minato? Seburuk itukah dirinya sampai-sampai Naruto tak menginginkannya?

Naruto meninggalkannya lagi...

Mengapa?

Minato seakan membeku dengan realitas pahit itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak keruh. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke hamparan bumi. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

Ia hanya dapat berbisik singkat. Tertunduk pilu tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

Semua berakhir tanpa sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Triit! Triit!

Tak membutuhkan jeda lama, sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Minato. Ponselnya bergetar. Pria tampan itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat isi pesan itu.

_**From: Itachi**_

_Jika kau sudah berada di tengah taman, silahkan kau berjalan ke arah utara sampai ke perbatasan taman. Aku dan Sasuke akan menunggumu di sini._

Minato lekas menuruti perintah di pesan Itachi. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah utara hingga sebuah dinding batu di perbatasan taman mulai menghantam penglihatannya. Sebuah gapura besar menghadangnya dan ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam. Dan alangkah syoknya ia setelah tahu areal apa yang ia tapaki itu.

Sebuah pemakaman...

Dan di hadapannya, sudah tampak Itachi dan Sasuke yang terduduk di dekat sebuah batu nisan. Minato semakin kalut. Untuk apa mereka menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke areal pemakaman seperti ini?

Dan nisan siapa itu?

Sasuke dan Itachi tampak mengenakan baju hitam. Uchiha muda terlihat meletakkan seikat bunga di dekat nisan itu. Dan Minato seakan berparas horor saat menatap ukiran nama yang ada di nisan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Nama itu terukir jelas di batu nisan yang kini disinggahi Itachi dan Sasuke. Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu mulai menatap miris ke Minato. Pria berambut emas itu tampak berlutut di depan nisan orang yang ia cintai itu. Air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua _cobalt_ Minato. Ia gemetar. Bisikan pelan yang begitu rapuh terdengar dari mulutnya.

"...mengapa?"

Itachi hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Inilah alasan mengapa ia meminta Minato untuk kembali ke Konoha. Untuk memberitahukan kebenaran yang menyesakkan ini.

Untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Inilah jawaban mengapa Naruto tak bisa menghadiri acara wisudamu, Minato. Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat di saat acara wisuda itu berlangsung, Naruto meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya. Dan ia sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi..."

Dan kebenaran pun terungkap.

Buliran air hujan menjadi saksi akan hancurnya jiwa seseorang. Suara jeritan pilu mulai menggema, ia menjeritkan nama Naruto dengan begitu kerasnya. Nisan itu kini basah akan air mata. Dan dua Uchiha bersaudara itu hanya bisa terdiam bisu menjadi saksi akan...

Kehancuran seorang... Namikaze Minato.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Abal _to the max_! Ini fic cerminan stress saya deh kayaknya. Saya sempatin bikin fic gaje ini saat lagi belajar. Sungguh teladan yang bandel! xD #_Slapped_

Santai saja, status saya hiatus kok. Walau kadang sering diem-diem bikin oneshot kalau sempat #Plak

Untuk fic-fic multichap saya yang lain, akan saya update setelah ujian tentunya.

Dan konsep makro mengenai kematian ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic _author_ panutan saya. Entah mengapa, _mood_ saya untuk bikin fic _dark-angst-suspense_ semakin kental akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin karena banyak polusi(?) ya di sini? _Who knows_? #Plak!

Dan fic kali ini emang terkesan menggantung dan emang tujuan saya seperti ini. Karena nih fic tergolong _semi mindless-drabble_ kayaknya. Dan kenapa genrenya bukang angst? Karena menurut saya fic ini lebih menakutkan ketimbang menyedihkan #Jedaar!

Yosh! Akhir kata, _mind to review_? :3


End file.
